A Change of Pace
by rynat123
Summary: Watch as a series of events forces Natalia back into Ryan's life, leading to much more than he ever could have imagine. R/N and C/E.
1. A Wild Day

**Hi everyone! This is the same story as a previous one I wrote under a different account-I edited it significantly and changed the point of view. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I'm happy to be back :)**

* * *

"Natalia!" I screamed, looking around for any sight of her. All I could see were flames, inching towards me with every second I remained on the ground.

"I can't move! Ryan, just go!" _Where is that coming from?_

I pushed myself off the ground and stumbled as I stood. The room was spinning in circles, blurring into one image of hot fire and blinding smoke. "Natalia! Where are you?" I spun around again, nearly tripping.

"Ryan, you need to go!" I looked down and saw her lying under a cement wall, plastered to the floor.

"Okay hold on, I'm gonna get you out!" _Fuck, this wall is heavy._ My muscles were shaking, atrophying with each exertion. I closed my eyes and used all of my weight to lift— _why isn't it moving? "_ Natalia, you're going to be okay!"

"Hang on, Ryan." I heard the voice of my boss echoing through my head. _Stay with it, Wolfe_. _Don't pass out now._ Suddenly the wall was off, and Natalia was gone. I looked up towards the open door, hidden behind a wall of fire.

"Let's go, Mr. Wolfe!" I followed my boss' voice as my lungs filled with smoke. The door in front of me was disappearing, replaced by a void of darkness. I threw my body forward and was met by a blinding ray of light— _what is this?_ I felt an arm on my shoulder. All of sudden everything was in focus again; I was staring right at my boss, coughing on my knees into a grass field in the front yard of a burning house.

"Can I get a paramedic over here?"

"I'm alright, I'm alright," I stood up shakily, clearing my throat as I spoke. I wiped my eyes as they watered uncontrollably, half from the sunlight and half from the smoke.

"Check him out please," Horatio nodded to the EMT, who took my arm and led me over to the ambulance. Despite being shaken up and a little bruised, there wasn't much wrong with me.

"You're good to go, sir." The paramedic smiled at me and handed me my leather jacket. _What happened to Natalia?_ _Did I leave her in that house?_

"Hey, wait."

The EMT turned back around. "Yes?"

"Where is Natalia? The other girl in the house?" _Please be here_.

"She's over there." She motioned towards a different ambulance.

"Natalia! Are you okay?" I put my arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned towards the paramedic. "You know what, I'm good. Really. Thank you." I knew her well enough to know when she was lying through her teeth.

"Why don't we swing by the hospital and get checked out? Come on, I'll drive." I motioned towards my Hummer, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"I've got to get back to work. Really, I'm okay," she repeated.

I sighed and crossed my arms. _Stubborn bitch_. "Fine. If you want to talk, just come and find me." I glanced over my shoulder at her as I walked away. _She didn't seem too upset_. I couldn't tell if she knew that I didn't rescue her—if she knew that Horatio pulled her out and not me. While my relationship with Natalia was complicated to say the least, I certainly didn't need her thinking I wasn't capable of saving her life. _I just won't bring it up_.

"Natalia, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the DNA lab. "Go home."

"Jesus, Ryan, you scared me."

"Sorry, I thought you could hear me," I apologized half-heartedly.

"Well…there wasn't any usable DNA left, but I did find traces of TNT there."

"So now we sort of know who we're looking for."

"Someone who knows that they're doing and has access to meth and TNT. Not sure if that narrows it down though."

"Thanks, Nat—"

"Shit," she interrupted under her breath, turning her back to me. I looked over her shoulder and caught of glimpse of her gloved hand, trying in vain to cover the blood on her left arm.

"Stop moving." I pulled her lab coat off of her and wrapped it around the wound. "Is that from earlier?"

She nodded silently.

"Natalia. You said you weren't hurt."

"I know," she replied, staring at the ground.

"Please, go home. You're scaring the hell out of everyone here."

"Why do people keep telling me that? I can stay."

"Your arm just started bleeding in the middle of an investigation. You could have compromised this evidence. You couldn't hear me calling your name from down the hallway. You need to clean up," I scoffed at her, irritated by her unnecessary stubbornness.

"The day's over in an hour." She narrowed her eyes. "Just give me until then, okay?"

"Fine. But I'm taking you home tonight. You can't drive and you know it."

"Well…I guess that's okay."

"I'll meet you here in an hour. Don't work too hard, okay?" I pushed open the glass door of the lab and let it slam behind me.

~One hour later~

"You ready?" I asked, not surprised when she jumped.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot you were coming." _No, you couldn't hear me_. "Let me get my stuff."

"I'll take it," I offered, reaching to take her bag out of her hands.

"Ow," she winced, cringing in pain.

"What? Is it your arm again? Didn't you put a band-aid—"

"No, it's my back," she said through gritted teeth. "Ryan…I can't move." She grabbed my shoulder to keep from tumbling to the ground. I could feel her entire body leaning in to mine.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I've got you, I've got you. Can you stand up?" She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. _Jesus Christ._

"Nat, I'm going to have to carry you. If I'm hurting you, tell me okay?" She nodded slowly, leaning her head into my chest.

"Can you sit up?" She nodded again as we reached the Hummer, clearly in more pain than when we began. We didn't say a word in the twenty minutes back to her place. _I wonder if she noticed that I remembered the way back_.

"I feel like an infant," she mumbled as I carried her from the car on to the couch. _You're acting like one_. _Maybe that was a little harsh_.

"Your house looks nice," I mentioned. "You've changed it since I've last been here."

"Glad you like it. Could you get me some Motrin please?" She audibly cringed as she tried to lie down, rocketing back up into a sitting position.

"Nat, what's going on?" I sat down next to her and placed three pills in her hand.

"I don't know. I woke up and it started hurting."

"Did you black out?"

"What?"

I couldn't understand the confusion on her face. "What do you mean you woke up?"

"When I woke up on the grass everything hurt."

"Hold on," I shifted to look her straight in the eye. "You don't remember what happened today?"

"I…uh…no." She looked shocked, like it hadn't even occurred to her.

"Natalia…you & I were investigating an active meth lab. It exploded while we were inside. You were trapped under a burning wall…none of this sounds familiar?" She shook her head. I was struck by the stillness on her face—she had no recollection.

"Is the wall why my back hurts?"

"Yeah, and it ripped your arm open too."

"Well are you okay?"

"What?"

"You said you were there too…are you okay?"

"Natalia," I had to smile. "I'm okay. But I asked about you."

I could sense her frustration through her weak smile. She leaned back slightly to uncross her legs, but was never able to. Her scream froze me in place.

"Nat! Nat! Stop." I grabbed her shoulders but didn't know where to move her, didn't know what hurt and what didn't. Her teeth sunk into my shoulder as she bit down to stop her screams, and I could see the tears on her face as she reeled in pain.

"Ow, Ryan, please," she screamed. I did my best to return her to the position she was in before, with no luck. Finally she released her grip on my forearms and relaxed her body into my torso as I kneeled in front of her.

"Okay, Nat, I'm going to push down." I placed my arms around her waist, resting them on her lower back. "If it hurts I want you to tell me."

I pushed once. I pushed twice. I moved slightly over to the left and heard her whimper when I pressed down.

"Nat," I started, "I think you tore a muscle. We need to put some ice on it. I can get you some, but you're going to have to support your own weight. Can you do that?" I found myself whispering to her, like I was talking to a child. She nodded and I slowly let her go.

When I returned back to the couch, she had managed to lie down flat, something that baffled me with the injury she had.

"Can you roll on your side?" I asked, placing my hand on her waist in preparation for another muscle spasm. _This is crossing some sort of line._ To my surprise, she could shift positions, but not without consistent pain. I quickly withdrew my hand, instead choosing to hold the ice against her back as she faced me with puffy eyes and an obviously uncomfortable demeanor.

"When did you become such a good medical examiner?" She broke the silence with a small smile.

"I used to run patrol, remember? We were trained for emergencies."  
"I don't think that this would classify as an 'emergency.'"

"I don't know; it's pretty close." She laughed, causing me to press down slightly.

"Ouch," she instinctively said, grabbing her back with her free hand.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the arm of the couch.

"Do you need anything else?" For some reason she found that funny.

"What?"

"It's okay, really. Thanks for everything that you've done." She smiled again, with a little more vigor than before. "It's getting late. You should get going, I'll handle it."

I made eye contact with her. "Come on, Nat. You need help. I may be a jerk, but not that big of a jerk." To my surprise, she didn't fight it. _What did I just agree to?_ It took a lot to take the stubbornness out of Natalia, and I didn't know how to handle it. _I can't spend the night here._

"Can you help me upstairs? I think the ice has calmed it a little." She grabbed for my hand as she tried to stand up, but as expected, it was in vain.

"Okay, okay. Hang on." I slid one arm under her legs and the other around her torso as I carried her up the stairs. _The last time I carried you like this we slept together._ We sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other and waiting for the right thing to say.

"I need to get out of this outfit." She was still covered in dust and ash, something she probably didn't even realize until moments before.

"I can call Calleigh, she's only a few minutes away," I began to back out of the room, already midway through my escape.

"Ryan, just do it please. Quickly." I watched her stare at the ground, feeling myself being forced into uncharted territory. _I have to undress Natalia?_

"Uh, okay." She started to take her blazer off, and I pulled the sleeves gently. I tried not to watch her unbutton the blouse, and I tried even harder not to stare at her tan skin peeking out from under her black bra.

"Where is an extra shirt?" I asked, looking for an excuse to walk away.

"Over there. Come on Ryan, it's nothing you haven't seen before." It felt like hours to get her dressed again, and the stillness that hung around afterwards drove a knife between the two of us.

"Is this, uh, the same injury from before?" I knew the answer, but was desperate to say something. She nodded and bit her lip.

"What happened?"

"I…had an accident," she mumbled.

"Doing what?"

"I fell."

"Oh, really, you fell? Did you fall or did someone push you?" Her head shot up and she stared right at me, the first time in the entire conversation.

"Ryan, I swear whatever he told you was a lie, I did not deserve that shove and—"

"Natalia! Nobody told me anything. You just gave yourself away." She looked at me, and it struck me how lost and helpless she looked. I sighed.

"Jesus, Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk." I knew I deserved the guilt that I felt as I watched my co-worker sob over her abusive past and writhing pain. I sat next to her on the bed and put my arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into my t-shirt.

"Listen, you're alive, and that's all that matters right now. Get some sleep."


	2. Close Call

I half-walked, half-stumbled out to Natalia's living room couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep. I woke up that morning with two cups of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs—a normal start to a very abnormal day. With no fresh clothes, no toothbrush, and no dinner, I was stuck sleeping on a three-person sofa in the house of my enemy turned lover turned co-worker. _What the fuck am I doing here?_ I considered leaving and driving back across town to my own place, but I couldn't. _What would that make me to Natalia? Abandoning her twice in one day?_ I shut my thoughts down and took one for the team, struggling to get comfortable as I succumbed to sleep.

"RYAN! Stop it!" I jerked out of my slumber. _What kind of fucked up dream was that?_ I took a deep breath and laid back down, cursing at the uncomfortable cushion I was forced to sleep on.

"Get off of me!" _That wasn't a dream_. _That was Natalia_. I raced back into her bedroom and saw two black shadows, one on the bed, one standing beside it. I choked one from behind, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed, listening to the crack of bone as I nailed the other guy in the skull. He flew off of Natalia and hit the ground motionless.

"MDPD! You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." I flipped the lights and yanked my handcuffs out of the pockets of the jeans I was still wearing. _At least I didn't change out of these_.

"Natalia, are you okay? Did you call Horatio?" I asked, breathing hard. I realized as I spoke that she was absolutely not okay, and that she had not called Horatio. Her arm was bleeding profusely again, for the third time that day. Her ankles were bound together, and her eyes showed the kind of fear I had never seen before.

"Never mind," I mumbled. I speed dialed Horatio and moved to help her, wrapping the comforter around her bleeding arm.

"You're ruining my bed."

"Are you kidding me?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "I'd say it got ruined when these two assholes decided to rape you in it." She looked back at me blankly. "What did they do to you?"

"They tied my legs together, and then I think they tried to pick me up and carry me somewhere, maybe…someone shoved his hand down my mouth to keep me quiet. I know one of them had a gun, but the other one…. I don't know, I really don't," she tried to explain.

"Ryan…I'm so sorry…I don't know why…I just assumed that you were trying to hurt me and it's not about you personally it's just something in my head…"

"Listen, I get it." I stopped her. "No worries." _It's not the first time you've mistaken me for Nick._ "Ms. Boa Vista, are you alright?" Horatio appeared in Natalia's doorway with three police officers in tow, dragging two handcuffed bodies out of the room.

"Uh, yeah. Thank Ryan." She glanced over at me.

"Listen, I need you to go to the hospital. We need their DNA if it's on you." His voice was gentle but firm.

"Horatio, I appreciate it, I really do. But I'll just wait until the morning I think, it's been a long—"

"I'll handle it." I interrupted.

"Fair enough, I will see you both tomorrow." Horatio motioned for the officers to follow him towards the front door, leaving me alone with Natalia.

"I'm really sorry…" She looked up at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I looked at her smugly.

She put her head in her hands. "Why me? Why now? Were those the guys who tried to blow us up today?"

"I don't know, Natalia. If so, we need to be extremely careful. Especially you."

"What makes you think they're targeting me?"

I looked around and lowered my voice to a whisper, as if someone was still in the room. "I don't know if anyone knew I was here tonight. If so, they got it from an inside source."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the only people who could have arranged this are Calleigh and Eric, and I think we both know that this has nothing to do with them."

"So it is me."

"Maybe. We can't assume anything right now."


	3. Suppressing Feelings

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Her wrist was so swollen and her back continued to immobilized her; it was blatantly obvious to me that she needed to go the emergency room.

"I'll go in the morning, I promise."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

She looked right into my eyes. "Ryan, please," she whispered.

"No Natalia, you can't go anywhere alone. Stop this independent, self-sufficient bullshit act and let us help you. Don't you understand?" I came towards her, putting my face inches from hers. "If you don't do this, you are going to die."

She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Ryan, I….I'm so sorry."

I sighed and lowered my voice, regretting getting angry with her. "Natalia. I just care about your safety and I need you to understand that. I'm going to ask you one more time, and you better be honest. Are you okay?"

"No…I'm not." I saw the tears well up in her eyes, the ones that had almost fallen earlier."They said that no matter how many times I escaped…they would always come back," she continued. "Ryan, I don't even remember what happened. I was so caught up in blaming you for it, for hurting me and not listening to me…" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed violently. _How do I handle this?_

"Look, not all men are bastards, okay?" I regretted my words as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine, I deserved that one."

I changed the subject. "You really can't be by yourself, Natalia." She refused to look up at me. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, trying in vain to comfort her. "You've been through way too much today."

Natalia had always been one of the stronger team members. After all that we had been through, I had never seen her drop even the slightest hint of emotion. I didn't understand why she was opening up to me, and I didn't feel remotely prepared to deal with it.

"Ryan," she began, lifting her head off of my shirt. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." I smiled at her weakly, and she returned it as she wiped the water droplets from her eyes.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" I must have looked confused, and she sensed that.

"I mean here, in this room with me." _I can't sleep with my co-worker._ I looked at her for a few seconds, but knew that "no" just wasn't an option. She smiled faintly as I slipped my shoes off and slid into the bed next to her, still wearing my jeans from work.

"Natalia, let me see your wrist." I noticed that there was an indentation on the swollen part. "That's the barrel of a gun." Judging by the look on her face, I assumed she hadn't known.

"Calleigh can probably identify it tomorrow," she stuttered, locking her eyes on her bruised bone.

"She should be getting up soon." _How is it already 4:30 AM?_ "I'll text her in a bit," I volunteered, turning off the light. Once I was back on the pillow, she rested her head on my arm. _Stop doing that._ I felt her even breathing within a couple of short minutes. Finally, I let myself doze off too. It seemed like mere minutes had passed when my phone's pinging voicemail woke me up:

"Tell Natalia to stay home today. You can stay with her."

I wasn't thrilled to be her babysitter for another day, but I reached over her body to switch off the alarm anyways. She shifted next to me and leaned further into my arm. The image in my head stirred up memories of our one-night stand years ago, and I pushed them away as fast as I could. But despite my best efforts, I drifted off to my best recollections of Natalia's body on top of mine. 

When she sat up I awoke too, and her initial panic about the time was almost funny, if it weren't for the gravity of the situation.

"Calm down, H told us to take the day off," I mumbled through my daze, flipping over to face the other direction.

"You're the best, Ryan."

"Uh…thanks." I found myself much more awake, a bit shocked at her compliment—I hadn't been expecting something like that from Natalia.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned back over to look at her. "Didn't you hear what I just said? He told 'us' to take the day off. I'm in charge of you again."

"You're not in charge of me. But I do appreciate the help." She smiled again, with an edge of sarcasm this time. Something about the way Natalia was acting was sitting weird with me. I awoke irritated at her for making me miss work, but after every interaction with her I found myself less and less angry. _Why do I feel like I just had sex?_ By the time I stood up to make us both coffee, I was actually happy. _What the hell?_


	4. Taking One For The Team

"Sleep well? I teased half-heartedly as she walked into the kitchen. "Calleigh's coming over in 20 minutes or so to check out your arm." She flipped over her wrist, exposing the huge bruise and barrel mark.

"Ouch," I said, looking at it. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not now. You?"

"I already ate." I paused. "Natalia, you haven't eaten since yesterday." I stood in front of her and crossed my arms, and I felt oddly like I was interrogating a suspect.

"Not hungry," she mumbled, shifting her gaze to the ground.

"You've been traumatized. Give your body something to work with. At least eat some toast."

"I'm allergic to gluten," she scoffed, brushing past me. _Fuck. I knew that_.

After grabbing a water bottle and half a bite of a banana, she shuffled over to the couch and winced as she sat down.

"Honestly," she started. "What the hell is going on?"

"I wish I could tell you. Horatio offered you police protection, and I said yes."

"I would have accepted anyway," she mumbled. The doorbell rang, but before she could answer it Calleigh half-walked, half-ran inside, with Alexx right on her heels.

"Baby, what happened?" Alexx asked, looking shocked. Calleigh was interested in the pattern embellished into Natalia's left arm.

"Nine millimeter," she said immediately.

"Honey, you need to get yourself checked out," Alexx commented, repeating the plea I had given her earlier.

"Hey Alexx, check her back too," I yelled from the kitchen, where I was busy devouring the first meal I had eaten in a full 24 hours.

"What's wrong with your back?" I heard her say.

"Nothing, just sore."

"Now, honey, we both know that's not true."

"I tore it I think."

"She can barely move, Alexx." I walked over and sat down next to Natalia, looking smug.

"Yeah, I can see that. Baby, Ryan's going to take you to the hospital, and they're going to bandage your wrist and give you something for your back."

"I am? Uh, yeah, I am," I tried to recover as Alexx shot me a glance. A polite maneuver to help my co-worker had turned into a multi-day commitment— _I'm not getting paid for this_.

"How are you doing?" Calleigh asked gently, equipped with her comforting southern accent. I almost responded before I realized that she wasn't speaking to me.

"I'm okay…just a little confused I guess," Nat answered, and for the first time I noticed how tired she looked.

"Yeah, I would be too. Listen, there are police outside your house. They'll keep you safe. I'll come back later and check on you, okay?" Natalia nodded slowly.

"Feel better, Nat," Calleigh waved as she walked out.

"You coming?" I asked, trying my best to sound gentle and comforting. Sighing, she finally stood up. "Do you need my help again?"

She managed a smile and said, "Give me five minutes." She threw on jeans and a tank top, leaving me slightly jealous that she had fresh clothes to change into.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" I whispered as we waited in the hospital. She nodded silently.

"Natalia Boa Vista?" She stood shakily and grabbed my arm for support, wincing as she brought her hand to her lower back.

"Easy," I murmured.

"We're going to check out your wrist first, and then your back. Are you a friend of Alexx's?" The doctor asked as he sat Natalia on the x-ray table.

"Yeah, we worked together," she replied tiredly.

"Well in that case, I'll send her in!" The doctor smiled and left. Nat and I exchanged glances, un-amused at his excessive enthusiasm.

"You broke it, baby. What color cast do you want?" I wasn't surprised.

"Umm…"

"I'll give you purple."

"I knew it was broken," I mentioned as we headed towards a different hospital room. I walked, Natalia merely shuffled—practically unable to lift her legs to take a step.

"Did Alexx tell you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she joked weakly as she rolled onto her stomach in anticipation for the numbing shots she was about to receive. She winced at the needle, and I was surprised to find myself rubbing her arm for comfort. _What are you doing? Don't touch her._

"Thanks for coming with me," she added as we left.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I'm in charge of you, remember?"

"Whatever. Drive me home, please."


	5. How Much Longer Can I Pretend?

Natalia's pajamas were driving me crazy. I didn't know what it was about those shorts and that tank top, but I couldn't remember her body looking that good.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound casual. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I need some Motrin." She started to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"I'll get it. What hurts? Your back?" She nodded. "I can imagine." I remembered seeing her grab it from the cabinet on the far right side of her kitchen earlier that day.

"Here," I handed the bottle to her.

"Thanks….Hey Ryan? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you stay here last night?"

"Horatio's orders. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Oh, really? That's all?" She crossed her arms and stared at me, and I did my best to stare at her face and not her body.

"Yeah. We do value your life, you know."

"I don't think that's entirely true. I think you like me." She smiled and narrowed her eyes.

I hesitated a second too long, and I knew I had already given myself away.

"I don't want anything bad to happen, okay? I'm just protecting you," I scoffed, annoyed at my own unease.  
"You don't have to stare at my ass to protect me."

"Don't flatter yourself too much," I mumbled. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Did you know that you're blushing?"

"God damn it Natalia, you look good, okay? I'm not sure what's up with us right now, but if that's what you wanted to hear, then there you go."

For someone who had cried their eyes out the night before, she had done an excellent job of turning the tables on me.

"Yeah, yeah, something along those lines." She smiled a little more suggestively than usual, and walked into her bathroom. I noticed that her walk was better than before but still a limp—her back was still bothering her. _How do I know that? What is happening to me?_

"Still sleeping in my bed, huh?" She returned in the same outfit but with her hair let down over her shoulders—I cursed myself for noticing. I hadn't even realized that I was lying down, making it seem like I was waiting for Natalia to get back.

"No, actually, I was just about to move to the couch downstairs."

"Relax, I'm not going to kick you out. I was just making a point." Just like the previous night, she maneuvered gently into bed and rested her head against my arm as I turned off the light. Lying there in the dark, I realized that Natalia had quickly become the main focus in my life, despite my best intentions in the other direction. _Her hair smells really good._ _Am I supposed to put my arm around her?_ Almost by reflex, I felt myself brush my lips against her forehead. _Why did I do that? God help me._

We woke up early, unfortunately forced to return to the lab. I was doing my best to avoid Natalia in her own house, even making the bed to keep busy. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression—I did not want to get involved with her again. We both knew she was attractive, but I had been down that road before and was not about to do it again.

"You know this house has a door if you want to leave," she offered, smiling mischievously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you wash that mug three times, Ryan."

"It was dirty," I mumbled.

She moved closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. _What are you doing? Stop whatever it is right now._ "Hey, I appreciated that kiss," she said softly, and I cursed myself as I felt the red creep up my face. She placed one hand on my torso and brushed her lips against my cheek, standing up on her toes to reach me. _Don't do this._ I turned my head slightly towards her, hovering inches away from her lips. Suddenly, she turned away.

"Ryan? Was that always there?"

"Are you sure it's not yours?" I stuttered over my words, still red in the face. _What just happened?_

"Well I don't think I ever walked over there, so yes, I'm pretty sure."

"So it must be one of the intruders."

"I don't remember either one of the two guys bleeding enough to cause a blood smear that size." Her eyes were wide, obviously concerned.

"Do you remember a third person?"

She shook her head nervously.

"When we get back to the lab, the first thing that I want you to do is test the sample, okay?" We were running a little late, but at that moment I wasn't worried about what time we clocked in.

I stole a glance out the glass window of the interrogation room as I listened to a suspect fabricate a pathetic excuse. Natalia looked at me impatiently, urging me with her eyes to come outside. _Please go away_. I couldn't figure out what I felt when I looked at her—her fiery personality and thin, tan body drove me insane, but our history was more than enough to send me running in the opposite direction.

"I didn't kill that guy!" The murderer sitting in front of me dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Really? Then how did your blood get on that knife? You're a fucking liar!" A small part of me felt bad for the guy—I was taking my frustration with Natalia out on him. _He's a criminal, get over it._

"You guys messed up, something's not right. It wasn't me."

I looked at the police officer next to the door. "Book him."

Natalia ran in as soon as he was escorted out with a stack of papers in her hand.

"What'd you find?" I brought my voice down to a whisper to avoid unnecessary attention, but I could tell that we were getting it anyways.

"There's someone else out there," she quivered. "I'm scared, Ryan."  
I sighed. "I know, I know. Listen." I put my hand out. "We're going to find Horatio and get the guy in here before he can do any more damage." In less than half an hour, Maxwell Loden was angrily sitting in our interrogation room.

"You want to tell me why your blood was found at Ms. Boa Vista's house?" H asked, putting his hands on the table.

"I don't know."

"Look, your blood was on the wall, so we know you were there. Why?" I pressured, starting to get angry. I recognized the signs of sleep deprivation in a heartbeat.

"I wasn't there."

"Do these guys look familiar?" I asked, slipping pictures of Evan and Diego in front of him.

"Yeah, those are a couple of my pals. Is that a crime?"

"It is if you try to kidnap a police officer."

"Look, we were at a bar, and I may have had a few drinks. I got cut on the way out to the parking lot." _Your story is bullshit._ "It was bleeding, and they were trying to clean it up. But they were drunk too, and it got all over them. Can I go?"

"So what'd you get cut on?"

"Someone dropped a glass at the bar."

"Oh, someone dropped a glass at the bar?" I echoed. "How did you get a cut on your _leg_ from glass that was supposedly on the ground?"

"Let me see it, son." Horatio demanded before I could press on. The cut was definitely substantial enough to cause the smear on Natalia's wall.

"Don't leave town," H said. After Mr. Loden had left, he walked over to me and motioned for Natalia to enter from outside the room.

"Ms. Boa Vista, I need you to stay somewhere else for the time being. Your house has become the primary crime scene." He put his hands on his hips. "I suggest with Mr. Wolfe," H said with a smug look on his face.

"I guess that works," I agreed, trying to remain calm. _Fuck._


	6. Too Late

"Your place is much nicer than mine."

"It's seen less crime, if that's what you mean," I said, setting her bags down on the kitchen table.

"Well, I think it's perfect." I watched Natalia sink into a couch cushion as I slipped my shoes off at the front door. _She looks like she lives here already._

"Ryan, do you believe Max's story?"

"Something's just not right."

"I know."

"They're definitely working for someone."

"There's no evidence pointing to anyone else. We've hit a dead end." I saw the look of defeat on her face.

"We have _not_ hit a dead end, Nat. The team's looking over at your house for more leads. We both know how good they are."

"Why do they want me dead so badly?" she asked, looking up with vulnerable eyes.

"I don't know. I can't imagine you doing something….bad enough to cause this," I struggled for the right words, trying not to sound like I was accusing her.

"I don't think I did…maybe it's related to a past case. Revenge?"

"It's a possibility. You're in good hands though," I comforted, reverting to my past moves and tucking a piece of curly hair behind her ear.

She smiled weakly as she recognized what I was doing. "I'm scared…I know I keep saying that but there's no other way to describe it."

"Natalia…" I was speechless, having run out of my usual comforting words. _Think of something to say._

"I know you're trying," she put her hand on my thigh as she pushed herself up. "It means a lot to me that you care."

"Of course," I stuttered. "Let me take your stuff upstairs." I rose quickly and grabbed her stuff from the table, trying to ignore the rush of blood I felt at her touch. She followed me, intrigued, and I sighed under my breath.

"You can stay in here if you want," I pushed open the door to my spare bedroom.

"You don't want me to stay with you, huh?" She stepped into the doorway so that we were inches apart, and locked her brown eyes on mine.

"I just, thought that, uh, you would want this one."

"Is your bed bigger?"

"Okay, yeah, sure." I hated how much of a mess I had become every time she flirted with me. I hated that I had kissed her head and played with her hair and turned into a guy I had never seen before. _She's your co-worker. Stop this now._

I took a deep breath. "Nat, we can't do this."

"Do what?" She turned around and looked back at me as she walked into my bedroom, somehow making me feel like I was the stranger.

"We work together Natalia. We've tried this before. I'm just supposed to help you until things return to normal." I could hear how pathetic I sounded.

"Is that what you want?" She sat on my bed and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Natalia was still looking at me.

"No," I gave in. _What are you doing? Tell her to sleep in the other bedroom._

"I'm going to change." _What?_ She disappeared into my bathroom like it was hers and returned in those stupid fucking pajamas.

"Really? Was that necessary?" I asked as she glanced up at me.

"Was what necessary?" I was about to lose my mind and she knew it.

"Fuck, Nat." I walked over to her and tried to sit down next to her, but she fell back on the bed. The way that her tank top revealed just a little sliver of stomach was driving me insane.

"Listen, I think you're really hot, which you've obviously already figured out. But this is weird for me because I care for you now way more than I've ever cared for anybody. I've never had a girl in my bed that I didn't sleep with. You of all people should know that."

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

I rolled over and put one arm on the other side of Natalia, supporting my weight with my right elbow. _This is the point of no return, Wolfe_. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Can I be your piece of work?" She smiled playfully, and I couldn't help but press my lips to hers. It felt right and wrong at the same time, but all I knew was that I didn't want to move. She broke it off a few seconds later, much to my regret.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Ry."

"I wouldn't expect you to, after all that you've been through. That's the strangest thing of all—I'm okay with the way things are now." For some reason I had completely lost my tough guy act—I had fallen victim to Natalia.

"Well, we make a good pair," she granted.

"We have our moments."

* * *

The next morning Natalia was as irritable as I had ever seen her. I didn't know what to do, so I kept my distance and gave her some space. It took three Motrin, a cup of coffee, and eggs benedict before she calmed down. _Since when did I make someone eggs benedict?_

I all but ran into work, praying for a complicated case to pour myself into. Instead, I found myself caught up in my own thoughts about Natalia. I swung by the DNA lab to ask for samples, but her flirty smile stopped me in my tracks. _I've got to get out of here._

"Wolfe, what's your deal? You've been acting weird all day," Eric popped up behind me in the lobby, scaring me out of my own mind.

"Nothing, dude, just tired." The elevators doors relieved me from my lying excuses, but only for a split second.

"Everybody down! I need Natalia Boa Vista right now!" one of them shouted, pointing a military rifle straight at Eric and me. _This has got to be a fucking joke._ I reached for my gun.

"Put the weapon down, and nobody will get hurt," Eric threatened.

"Give me Natalia! I need the girl!"

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Put the gun down. Right. Now."

"How about I trade you? You give me the girl, and I'll shoot you straight in the head. You'll die quickly." His smile was wicked.

"How about you drop your weapon so I can arrest your ass?" Eric moved a step closer.

"I guess not." The suspect raised his gun, but never got the chance to fire. Eric shot him clean in the chest. He bent down over the body and checked his pulse, signaling for Alexx to come retrieve him. Suddenly, he looked up at me.

"Where's Natalia?


	7. Back With A Vengeance

Every soul in the building was running down hallways, opening closets, doors, cabinets; anywhere you could fit a human being. She wasn't in the DNA lab, where she was supposed to be. _Why aren't you here Natalia? Where are you?_

"Ryan, I found her lab coat! She's been here!" Eric informed, talking fast and looking as we spoke. We sprinted past the break room, the kitchen, and the lockers. Lockers.

"CHECK THE LOCKERS!" Police officers and canine units rushed in, looking for any trace of her. Nothing.

"Keep searching!" We WILL find her!" Horatio yelled, his voice elevated into hysteria.

"Look through here!" I opened the door of the storage room, switching on lights and tearing through boxes and bins. If we didn't get her out soon she would suffocate. There was no air access, and the heat inside of the concrete walls was unbearable.

"We don't have any time! Go, Ryan!" Calleigh ordered.

"I'm going to go check the break room! Keep looking!" It looked normal. Everything was in place. _There's nowhere to hide an adult_. The dishes were unbroken, the walls pristine. _She's not here._ I sprinted to the next room, becoming more and more desperate with every second. I turned back around to head towards the main hallway, when something occurred to me. The break room was _clean._ The break room was _never_ clean. I sprinted back, searching the premises for _any_ clue of Natalia's whereabouts. _What shirt was she wearing today? What happened after she took off those pajamas?_ I ripped open cabinets, tore through boxes, opened the refrigerator door. With one last effort I pried open the freezer door, but it was stuck. It almost seemed like it was…glued. _No no no, please no._ I had no choice but to keep pulling. I had that aching feeling that I always got right before I discovered a body, and I knew that this was it.

Her hands were tied behind her back, and her fingertips were tinted purple with frostbite. _Why isn't her chest rising and falling?_ Bloodshot eyes stared straight at me, with no response. I yanked her body out, apologizing mentally for killing her back. Scrambling to support her neck, I felt for a pulse.

"Nat, stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" I couldn't focus on her heartbeat; I couldn't tell if I felt something or not.

"I NEED A PARAMEDIC IN HERE NOW!" I yelled, hoping that someone, anyone could hear me. I took off my sports jacket and wrapped it around her shivering arms. _She's shivering. She must be alive._ I ripped the duct tape off of her mouth, and that small gasp of air she took was the only proof I needed.

"Natalia, we're here. I've got you, you're going to live." I fell to the floor and huddled her head to my chest, rubbing her back to generate some type of heat.

Alexx rushed in, shrugging off her lab coat and throwing it over Natalia.

"Warm up sweetheart, warm up. You're going to be okay." She took Natalia's hands in her own and started to massage them.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know this hurts," she comforted through Natalia's wincing as her fingers began to thaw out.

"Ry-y-an-n…," she began.

"Stop. You're still too cold." I could feel her teeth chattering as she laid with her head in my lap, shivering under my jacket. The color was beginning to return to her face, but her eyes remained bloodshot and full of fear.

"Ma'am," Horatio kneeled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay?" She nodded and crossed her arms, trying in vain to generate heat.

"Everything's okay, Nat." I placed my hand on her forehead, rubbing her skin gently to comfort her. _I can't believe I almost lost you_.

"Let's get you to the hospital, sweetheart." I pushed a piece of hair out of her face, now damp from the melting ice.

"You called me sweetheart." She smiled, despite her situation.

I froze for a second, just as confused at myself. "I guess I did."

* * *

I walked in to see her lying asleep on the hospital bed, looking peaceful and breathing easy. Gently, I stroked her forehead and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she smiled, looking so happy despite the tragedies that she had just been in the middle of.

"How do you feel?" I crouched down and got to eye level with her.

"Okay. My leg and my back hurt like hell, but other than that I'm doing great."

"Did you break it?" I asked. The doctor hadn't said anything about a broken leg.

"No, it's just bruised." She slowly kicked the sheet off to reveal a completely purple bump on her left leg.

"Oh wow. Hey, I meant to tell you earlier. I put an alarm system in my house."

"I was hoping you would do that. "

"It just makes me feel a little better."

"I know. Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me?" I smiled.  
"Feel better now?"

She laughed, the first one I had heard in days. "Yes, I think I do."

"Are you ready to go home?" I put my hand on hers. Her face fell, and the smile disappeared.

"I'm afraid that if I go I'm just going to get hurt again. I can't take much more," she said quietly.

"I know. Natalia, I don't want to leave you. When you come back to my place, I'm going to have to go back to work while you rest."

She nodded "Be careful. Don't get yourself in trouble for me."

"I'd get myself fired for you." She sat up, although I could see that it caused her pain. "No, just lay back," I tried to convince her.

"Wait." Slowly but surely, she swung her bruised legs over the side of the bed so she was completely facing me. Her sweet, soft lips just barely hung onto mine.

Carefully, I slipped one hand underneath her back and the other right under her knees, only exhibiting enough force to lift her and set her lightly on the bed.

"Please rest."

"Ryan, I've been resting all of this time. Please," she said, looking more alive and well than ever. I laughed.

"Do you want me to take you home then?"

"By home do you mean your place?"

"Yeah. It's not safe for you to be anywhere else."

"Well, than I think that sounds like a plan. Will you sign me out, please? I'm going to get changed." Natalia walked slow and was a little shaky, but I didn't blame her after being shoved into a freezer.

Once we were in the car, she was a lot calmer and more free-flowing. Standing in my driveway, she pulled me in gently and pressed her lips to mine. And then again once we were inside the front door. And then again in the kitchen. I didn't know what had suddenly gotten into her, but I was certainly enjoying it.


	8. Back to Bed

"You feel better yet?" I asked, snapping Natalia out of her trance. I reached over and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, feeling more comfortable about it than before.

"I think so. Better than before, anyway."

"You've been through way too much," I said gently. I couldn't help but notice how many layers she had on—it was 95 degrees with 100% humidity outside. _How can you wear a sweatshirt?_

"Yeah I know," she snapped back.

"Whoa, sorry." I put my hands in the air and took a step back.

"No Ryan. Look, I'm just cranky right now. Don't take it personally," she apologized, sighing at her own edginess. "Any progress on the case?"

"Yes, actually. We got an address and evidence placing Max at the scene."

"So he was lying to us the entire time."

"Exactly."

"God, I was stupid to believe him."

"No you weren't. You were just going with your gut feeling, and sometimes that feeling's wrong. I bought his story too, you know."

"Yes, but—,"

"No 'buts',' Natalia. Don't blame yourself for things you can't control." I put my arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Wow, Ry, I'm impressed. You could barely look me in the eyes yesterday."

"You called me, Ry." I smiled, mimicking her words from right after the attack.

"Seriously."

"I don't know what it is about you…I just know that I don't want to lose you, whether it be to two idiots trying to make some drug money or to some other dude in the FBI. You're something special, Nat." I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well you didn't seem to think that when I was a trainee."

"Maybe I would have if you wore those pajamas back then," I replied quickly.

"Ryan! You were a pretty big jerk, you know."

"Alright, whatever. Fair enough. How's your back feeling?" I placed one hand around her waist.

She cringed. "It's better, the shots helped. It's going to be a problem for a while though," she sighed.

"Well it's been over 48 hours, maybe some heat would help?"

"Yeah, maybe tonight. I'm sure I'll be cold anyways."

"I think there's a heating pad in the bathroom closet, when we go up to bed tonight I'll grab it for you, okay?"

"Look who wants to take me to bed." She smirked at me.

"Relax, we've been over this," I said as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Before she could move, I slipped my hands under her back and legs and swooped her off the couch.

"Ryan!" she, laughing as I whisked her to my room. "You don't need to carry me."  
"But what if I want to?"


	9. Spoken Words

She was sexy, her laugh was contagious—everything that had attracted me to her years ago had come back, twice as intense as before. I wanted to put my hands on her every chance I got, whether it be a kiss on her cheek or a stroke on her leg. _God her legs are nice_.

The way she left the bathroom door cracked as she changed out of her clothes was inviting my curiosity, and it was a struggle to look away. I could hear her humming a song, and it surprised me how well I could picture her undressing—and how much I liked it.

"Ry? Can I borrow a t-shirt, please?" She had that seductive twinkle in her eyes that I had come to know as she popped her head out behind the door.

"Yeah," I handed her one, intrigued to see her walking around in my clothes. As she made her way back towards the bed, I whistled and caught her by the waist.

"You look good," I whispered in her ear, gently kissing her neck from behind.

"You look good too," she replied as she turned to brush her lips against my cheek.

"Come with me." I took her hand and led her back to bed with me, helping to support her back as she fell against the pillow.

"What are we, Ryan?" She interrupted my attempt to kiss her again. I rolled over on my side and draped one arm over Natalia's flat stomach as I looked into her eyes.

"Whatever you want us to be, babe." I pushed my lips on hers again. "When I kissed you, I meant it."

"Really?" she murmured, smiling as she pulled my head in.

"Yeah." _I can't believe I'm saying this_.

By the time the next morning rolled around, I was still stuck trying to figure out exactly what I agreed to the night prior. _What have I gotten myself into? Am I ready for this? Is this a good idea? Do I even care?_

"What's up with you and Nat?" Eric asked, handing me a cup of coffee as he walked around the corner.

"Nothing. She's just staying at my place while we investigate the attack."

He raised his eyebrows. "Nothing at all?"

I sighed, looking over my shoulder. "Fine, Eric. You got me. We're having a little fling, I guess."

"The whole lab already knows, dude," he cracked a smile.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to hear you admit it." He smiled and gave me a friendly punch.

I turned around, trying and miserably failing to feign annoyance. "Well, I guess you could say that we're together."

"That's what I'm talking about! Ryan Wolfe in a relationship? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, I didn't either," I responded honestly. I had promised myself in the beginning of the year that I would stay out of workplace relationships—Maxine Valera's obsessive nature had nearly cost me my job.

"I guess Natalia's charmed you into it, huh?" He winked, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, don't hurt her, okay?"

"I don't plan to," I said honestly.

"Calleigh told me a lot of the stories and issues she's been through. She's had a hard time with men since her nasty divorce"

"I know dude, I know. She wants to take it slow, so…I guess that's what we're going to do. What the hell, this is none of your business. Fuck off," I exclaimed, laughing as I shoved him away.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm just looking out for everybody. Now come on, get your head out of the clouds and help me with this interrogation." _Head out of the clouds. My head is not in the clouds. Or is it?_

"What exactly were you doing in Ms. Boa Vista's house this past Tuesday?" Eric asked as we entered the room, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothin'. I told you, I wasn't there."

"We have proof, we have DNA evidence that places you at the scene." He pounded his hands on the table. "Now you better tell us or you're going away for a long, long time."

"Look, my boss told Evan and Diego to grab her and take her away. He hired me to watch it all and collect details. The girl was looking nice and pretty as she slept, so they didn't bother taking any 'precautions,' when they grabbed her. He didn't tell us she was a police officer, let alone that her little boyfriend was protecting her," Max spat out, pointing to me.

"Who is he? Who are you working for?" I demanded.

"I don't rat people out. You're talking to the wrong guy."

"Do you want to go to jail forever?"

Max's facial expression changed. "I don't know his name, but I have an address. He said that he goes there every day at around 2:00. That's all he told me. The pay was good, the thrill was there, so no need to ask any questions."

"Well we're asking the questions now. Write the address on the paper," I threw the pad and pen at him.

"Easy, Wolfe," Eric murmured.

Natalia was waiting for us outside of the glass walls, arms crossed as she watched us. "What's going on?"

"What time is it?"

"1:30. Why?"

"He doesn't know who he's working for, but he knows where to find him. Apparently the 'boss,' goes to the Mediterranean Bar every day at 2. We have half an hour to get there."

"Let me come."

"Nat, you're not allowed in the field. I can't let you go."

"Just once!"

"You know I can't."

She sighed. "Just tell me when you come back."

Calleigh and I raced over, maneuvering through traffic and nearly colliding with a parked truck.

"Jesus, Cal," I muttered, running my hands through my hair. "Have you ever heard of a brake?"

"Relax. Miami-Dade PD, everyone put your hands up." Just as she raised her gun, I saw a flash bust through the back door and start running.

"We've got a runner! Hey, stop!" I screamed, flying through the crowd as best I could. I chased after him, down the road, through a back alley, and inside a convenience store. _I should've gone to the gym._ I came down on top of him, groaning as my elbow slammed into the ceramic floor.

"Why'd you run? Only guilty people run." I yanked him off the ground and stuck a pair of handcuffs on him.

"What's your name?" He flirted with Calleigh, staring at her before he spat on her.

"Hey!" I jerked him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Answer the question!"  
"What's it to you?" He scoffed.

"Alright, mister, let's go. Take him," Calleigh shoved him towards the patrol officer.

"You alright?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Disgusted, but unharmed." She began to walk towards her Hummer. "Let's go get this guy; this case is rubbing me the wrong way." _No shit_. _What is going on? Three days ago I was watching TV on my couch, alone, content, and a hell of a lot less stressed than I am now. All of a sudden I'm in a relationship with the most targeted cop in Miami?_

"Ry! Did you get him?" Natalia asked anxiously, limping through the lab as fast as she could.

"Woah, first of all, slow down. You're gonna hurt your back some more." She frowned. "Second of all, we got someone, but I don't know who yet."

"Well do you think he's our guy?"

"He ran from us, so that speaks for itself." She stared at me, looking for more information. "Delko's interrogating him now—hopefully he gets something out of him."

"What if he doesn't?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Stop it, Nat. We'll just see what happens and go from there." I spotted Eric out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?" I put my arm on her shoulder reassuringly, jogging over to the interrogation room.

"He's not the guy—" Eric mentioned, tightening his lips.

"What do you mean he's not the guy?"

"He's working for the same person the other three were. He thought we were after him for heroin, not kidnapping."

"What the fuck am I supposed to tell Natalia? People are still out there looking for her?"

"Look, Wolfe, we'll find him. Just keep her safe for the time being. Stall if you have to."

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm headed back to that convenience store you and Calleigh took him down at—I think he ran there for a reason."


	10. So You Admit It?

"Mr. Wolfe." I turned around to see Horatio standing in the doorway of the lab with his hands on his hips. "Where's Natalia?"

"She's outside, in the hallway. Stetler wouldn't let her in." Our infamous asshole supervisor decided to pay us a visit at the most inopportune time—banishing Natalia from her own place of work and putting everyone on edge.

"Let's go pay her a visit, we need to talk." I followed him outside. _What are we talking about? Does he know we're dating?_

"What's going on? Why won't anybody tell me anything?" Natalia stood up frantically from the bench she had been sitting on, walking quickly towards us.

"The people here care about you, Natalia," Horatio started.

"I know, and I appreciate it," she conceded. "But are there any updates?"  
"That man that Ryan took down at the bar was lying—he gave the orders to the people that tried to hurt you."

She breathed a sign of relief. "Did you book him? Is this over?"

"He's going away for a long time. But Natalia, I have to tell you." He made eye contact with her. "We have reason to believe that he's working for a bigger organization."

"So it's not over." Her gaze fell to the ground. I stared at the air vent on the ceiling, already planning how to help her cope with the aftermath of this case.

"This investigation will continue as long as there is a suspect." _How can he be sure? Am I supposed to make sure?_

She mustered a smile. "Thanks, H."

"Ms. Boa Vista, this is a marathon and not a sprint. All in due time." I watched him walk out of the lab and into the elevators, leaving me with nothing but Natlalia and my thoughts. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Nat," I snapped her out of her thoughts as she leaned absentmindedly against my kitchen counter. "How are you doing?" I gently wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder.

She sighed. "You know what I was thinking when that guy was beating me? Before he shoved me into that freezer?" She put her hands on top of mine, but I could feel her wince as she brought up the attack. "All I remember is my back literally exploding into muscle spasms, and wanting nothing more than for you to give me a massage."

I laughed. "Is that your subtle way of asking me for one?" I spun her around gently and placed my hands on her hips.

"I didn't think it was too subtle," she smiled back, leaning her forehead in slightly as her silent way of asking for a kiss.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I took her hand and led her to my bedroom, a place that began to look oddly empty without her in it.

"Lay down, I'll be back." She rested on her stomach as I stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked behind me. I counted to 120 in my head as I brushed my teeth—a childhood habit. _Does Natalia know that? Did I ever tell her?_

I stared at the countertop and found pieces of Natalia everywhere—her toothbrush had replaced mine in the medicine cabinet. Her hairbrush was in the corner, shoved underneath her makeup bag. _Holy shit. She lives here_.

"You ready?" I asked gently as I returned to the bed, grateful for a reason to quiet my thoughts. I placed one hand on her back, lying on my stomach next to her as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You're a sweetheart," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I have quite a way with the ladies." I sat up and began to apply slight pressure, only to be interrupted immediately by her cries.

"Ry, Ry, stop," she winced.

"I barely touched you." I lightly ran my hand over the muscle, just enough to identify where it was tender. "I'm going to start from the outside and work in. Tell me when it starts to hurt okay?"

"Okay." I could feel her body tense up.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

"Here?"

"A little bit."

"Now?"

She inhaled sharply. She couldn't stop the tears as she clenched one hand around the comforter and reached for me with the other.

"Natalia," I started gently, lowering myself back down to the bed. "I think you need to get this checked out."

"Maybe," she sniffled. I smoothed her hair down a few times, searching for the right thing to say.

"You are absolutely not going back out in the field until this problem is fixed," I warned, completely serious.

"You're really bossy, you know that?"

"I know you, Nat. You don't like to admit when you're wrong."

She tried to lift her head off of the pillow, but yelped out in pain as the fire in her back returned.

"See, exactly."

"Stop it, Ryan."

"Relax, will you? You're going to make it worse."

"You don't make any sense," she started, my words muffled from the sheets around me.

"I don't make any sense?" I asked sarcastically. "Why?"

"One moment you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, kissing my cheek and playing with my hair, and the next moment you become some self-righteous asshole trying to make me feel bad about myself." She glared at me.

I stared back. "Fine, you're right. I'm not used to this whole boyfriend thing, I'm sorry." _I didn't mean to say that_.

She smiled. "So you admit that you're my boyfriend?"

"I want to be, Nat. I'm just not really sure how to do it." I could feel myself blushing. _Did I just commit to a girl?_ "Besides, you're stubborn as hell. How else could I get through to you?" I was disgusted with my own internal conflict—half of me was mad at myself for abandoning my tough guy, single act, but the other half was just as annoyed for not being the perfect man for Natalia.

"That's a nice excuse." I sighed and put my hand on her back again, this time taking care not to apply any pressure.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow to get this checked out, and we'll go from there okay? I'm sorry for being a dick." I placed my lips on her forehead. "Get some sleep, babe. You could use some."


End file.
